


Glasses

by RainbowPools



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harmless Gossip, Implied/Referenced Diff-riding, Mutual Self-Deprication, Post canon, Sibling Bonding, really self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Kazuma and Kazumi find each other on a Saturday night in an attempt to cure their loneliness.
Relationships: Onimaru Kazumi & Shouji Kazuma
Kudos: 8





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Honeys :)  
> This technically isn’t my first CFV fan work, however it _is_ the first one I’m willing to post. I identify with Kazumi on a spiritual level in some respects, but I really love Kazuma. Coming from someone who is literally **obsessed,** there isn’t enough Kazuma fan works in the world, so I’ll contribute my own self-indulgent brain hiccups! :’

“Are you hungry?” Kazumi leaned over, all but toppling onto Kazuma. The two had effectively spoken no words to each other in the past half hour. They had lingered in cozy silence, both sitting on Kazuma’s bed, left to their own devices. Kazuma was on his phone while Kazumi read a book. Now, Kazumi had braced his hands on the pillows, pressing forward and hovering over Kazuma, in part peeking at his phone.

“Uuhhh,” Kazuma checked the time, flinching at how late it was. How had nine p.m, snuck up to him? He eyed the window, noting the black sky beyond the blinds. He wasn’t superbly hungry, but he already had a habit of skipping breakfast and didn’t plan to make one out of skipping dinner too.

“Yeah, I guess,” he muttered, closing his phone and dropping it on the mattress beside him. Kazumi was only inches from his face, and it made his cheeks warm pink.

“You’re blushing,” Kazumi commented, and mussed his younger brother’s fluffy hair.

“What about it?” Kazuma turned his head away, hand passing over his face. Kazumi giggled, withdrawing and sliding from the bed. He moved with the innate elegance of a cat. That is until he was excited, then he was about as loud and clumsy as a newborn elephant.

“I can make you something,” he was already at the door, swinging it open.

“And let you blow up my mom’s kitchen? Yeah that’s a hard no,” Kazuma scrambled to his feet, swaggering up to Kazumi and falling in step with him as they headed for the kitchen.

“Where is Ms. Shouji anyway?” Kazumi asked.

“Working late,” Kazuma flicked on the kitchen lights and crossed the room to the pantry. “I could cook enough for her too, so she’ll have something if she’s hungry when she gets home,” he thought aloud, considering the items stacked in the pantry and cabinets. “I brined some pork this morning,” he poked his head into the refrigerator, “Would you like tonkatsu and salad?” He tossed a look over his shoulder at Kazumi.

“All that for little ole me?” with a flippant grin, Kazumi drew a hand to his heart.

“Goof,” Kazuma dismissed him, gathering up the ingredients he needed.

“Are you always alone on a Saturday night?” Kazumi draped himself on the kitchen island, watching Kazuma at work.

“Is that a problem?” Kazuma paused in cutting the pork to regard him.

“Well, I thought you’d hang out with Striders more than what you do,” Kazumi said, “Is everything okay with you guys?” Ever the considerate and observant one.

“Yeah we’re fine,” Kazuma spat and resumed cutting. Once he had done, he focused on making the breading and applying it to the pork. Kazumi leveled his gaze at him, not quite convinced.

“If you **must** know, Chrono and Ibuki are going out,” Kazuma exhaled.

“Really?” Kazumi raised an eyebrow and straightened, sounding far more intrigued than anything else.

“Yeah. Apparently Chrono’s had a crush on that guy since middle school,” Kazuma turned on his fryer and began slicing away at a head of cabbage to prep the salad, “They couldn’t be together for obvious reasons, but now that he’s eighteen Chrono’s really goin for it.”

“I see,” Kazumi tapped his fingers on the counter’s edge. He offered a measured look, “Does that **affect** you?”

“Shit,” Kazuma lost his grip on the knife, the stark precision of the question taking him completely by surprise. The knife fumbled from his hand and he surveyed the new wound on his finger, not unconscious of the panicky fit Kazumi was throwing.

“Please Kazuma, you must be more careful, please,” Kazumi was still muttering frantically, even as he disappeared into the powder room, retrieved a bandaid and disinfectant from the medicine cabinet, and revisited the kitchen.

“Chill out. It’s not that deep,” Kazuma said, attempting to defuse the situation. Kazumi gave a protesting harrumph, but he cleaned and wrapped Kazuma’s wound without further complaint.

“You scare me too much Kazuma,” he seemed to truly relax now, steeling another opportunity to ruffle Kazuma’s hair.

“Well, to say that you haven’t scared me over the years,” Kazuma caught Kazumi’s wrist.

“Yes well, I apologize for that,” Kazumi murmured, thoughts no doubt drifting to the Under Twenty tournament, to Shiranui.

“I don’t blame you for any of it,” Kazuma squeezed his hand. Then, disengaging and turning his attention toward the pork, he said, “But let’s not talk about depressing stuff tonight. Y’know, unless you need to, kay?” He hoped he sounded all right, gentle, sincere, hoped he wasn’t being too casual, or apathetic. He was not diplomatic as Kazumi was, though, not good with delicate scenarios either.

“I’m fine, and you’re right. It’s a good night. Let’s not sully the mood,” Kazumi bobbed his chin and smiled, but Kazuma could never be sure. Kazumi had this horrific proclivity for slipping into different shapes, shifting into whatever veneer appeased his audience. This service extended twentyfold for Kazuma, as Kazumi bore unwavering guilt for their past, and made it his business to do whatever resulted in Kazuma’s comfort. Kazuma hated it, but there was not a great deal he could do from his baby brother standpoint. It was definitely a process, and it would definitely take time and effort to rearrange. Kazuma wouldn’t mind, so he let it go for now. It was a good night after all. At peace with his dilemma, Kazuma took the pork slices and sunk them into his fryer and vegetable oil.

“So, how does Chrono dating Ibuki affect you?” Kazumi waited until Kazuma was far from the fryer and knife to reestablish the topic.  
“How _did_ it affect me,” Kazuma corrected him, “And does it really matter?”

“Absolutely,” Kazumi was beside him in seconds, all curious eyes and doting smiles.

“Hhhhhhh,” Kazuma wished he hadn’t warn a short-sleeved, scoop-neck henley. At least that way he would’ve had sleeves to tug on. He instead went for spinning a black bracelet Kazumi had given him last year over his wrist. “Guess you could say I kinda liked him,” his admission came with another bloom of color to his cheeks, and he wondered why just thinking about it could still get his heart thumping a little bit faster as he scrutinized the fryer.

“You like him?” there was a chuckle in Kazumi’s words.

“ **Liked!** ” Kazuma crossed his arms .

“All right. I’m sorry for laughing,” Kazumi touched Kazuma’s tensed arm, all humor fading. “What happened? Did he reject you?”

“He never got a chance to,” Kazuma went looking for the tonkatsu sauce.

“You never told him,” Kazumi said, “Why?”

“Cause I wasn’t sure if I actually liked him or not,” tonkatsu sauce found, Kazuma worked on gathering the fried pork from his fryer in two large chop sticks. “I could’ve been feeling fuzzy cause I was getting attention from people my age for a change. Or maybe I was high on oxytocin cause Taiyou is literally the snuggliest person you’ll ever meet,” he dressed the salad, next moving on to plating the meal for his brother and himself. “And I mean,” his shoulders curved up in a lazy shrug, “What kind of friend would I be if I was aware of Chrono’s hella big crush on Director Ibuki and made advances on him anyways?”

“Oh Kazuma, you’re always thinking about others,” Kazumi quirked a grin, sincere, sympathetic pity.

“Don’t lie to me,” Kazuma almost laughed as he carried the plates to the dining table.

“I mean it Kazuma,” Kazumi followed after, settling in a chair at the table. “You may think you’re purely self-motivated but you’ve grown into quite the sweet person.” Kazuma exhaled. Kazumi had just as many compliments for Kazuma as he did deprecating jabs for himself. They agreed on cool tea to drink and drifted into desultory confabulation.

... ... 

“That was really good Kazuma,” Kazumi washed the dishes; he could at least do that without error, while Kazuma wrapped their left overs.

“Thank you,” when he had done, Kazuma sauntered over to Kazumi and reached an arm around his shoulders, “I want a dessert.”

“I doubt there are any bakeries open this late,” Kazumi said.

“Never hurts to check though right?” Kazuma clasped Kazumi’s wrist in his hand and guided him to the front door. Kazumi didn’t hold back his laugh. Kazuma’s passion for food was unbearably endearing.

... ... 

“I’ll admit I’m shocked Chrono didn’t notice you were interested in him,” Kazumi was the one driving. Kazuma was learning how to, and one of his playlists thrummed in the background. He had insisted Kazumi take the auxiliary cord this time, but Kazumi was still too embarrassed about his music tastes to accept those terms. The city was lit up, bright lights flashing in the inky black night, but things were notably calming down, the city’s usual turmoil absent under the cloak of late hours.

“Why do you say that?” Kazuma had one leg swung over the other, head resting against the passenger window.

“Cause, you kind of always seem like your flirting with the Striders to me,” Kazumi said.

“What!!?” Kazuma sputtered.

Kazumi grinned, “You’re always half smirking, and blushing. and tilting your head, and you speak in a really sultry manner.”

“I think you’re just weird,” Kazuma folded his arms over his chest.

“So Chrono’s been occupied with Director Ibuki, what about Asukawa?” Kazumi asked.

“He’s been busy too,” Kazuma relaxed in his seat, “Him and Moriyama are a thing and their doing cute little high schooler stuff. Y’know, carrying each other’s books and tripping over themselves at roller-skating rinks and what not. “

“That’s adorable,” Kazumi said.

“Well I’m not gonna get in the way of it,” Kazuma said, “It just seems like relationships are a trend right now. Kiba’s dating Hayao and apparently Anjou and Okazaki have been a couple since day one.”

“Wow,” Kazumi murmured.

“It’s ridiculous, even Luard is in a relationship with someone!”

“What!!?” Kazumi’s turn to sputter. He drew to a shaky stop at a lighted, four way intersection, “When was the last time you spoke to Luard?”

“Last month,” Kazuma replied, “He was curious about Harumi’s science lab so I let him diff-ride me and handle my biology project.”

“Oh.. and how’d it go?” Kazumi was still taken back, eyes a bit wider, lips slightly parted.

“First time I ever failed a science project,” Kazuma chuckled, “Luard’s a genius but apparently the difference between Krei and earth physics is too great. Haha.” He tilted his head, “Luard’s so cute when he’s all confused,” he studied Kazumi’s expression, “You all right?”

“Yes,” Kazumi made a left turn, sitting one hand on the console. “I had no idea you diff-rode so often.”

“Oh c’mon,” Kazuma laid one hand over Kazumi’s and smirked, “Like you’re not the same way with Shiranui, if not worse.”

Kazumi’s cheeks warmed red, and he steeled his gaze on the road ahead. Kazuma snickered. He didn’t _like_ Shiranui at all. In fact, he was beyond shocked after learning Kazumi planned to keep in touch with him, to continue to use his clan. However, Kazumi adored his cards and had several reasons for holding onto Shiranui. Kazuma didn’t agree with it, but he simply wanted to support Kazumi, and didn’t want Kazumi making unnecessary sacrifices for him. So while despising Shiranui in near every volume, Kazuma grew to accept him, and took immense swaths of pleasure in teasing Kazumi for it.

“Shiranui said he and Luard were seeing each other more often,” Kazumi wanted to direct the conversation away from his attachment to his vanguard, cheeks burning.

“Yeah, Luard’s considering him for a partner,” Kazuma danced his fingers over Kazumi’s knuckles, “I don’t know what the planet Krei ramifications for bestiality are but I imagine they’re pretty loose.” He beamed when Kazumi exploded into laughter and continued, “I feel like Luard would bleed for decades after a night with Shiranui, but maybe they have precautions for that or something.”

“Oh my god! Kazuma quit!” still laughing, Kazumi clapped a hand over his mouth.

“But Luard’s got options,” Kazuma said, “Morfessa and Ogma too. He’s having trouble picking though, I think cause he loves them all and wants to commit to all of them as penance for his crimes or something like that.” 

“He’s Mister Popular,” Kazumi was calming down.

“Yup, and then there’s my lonely crusty ass,” Kazuma shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Awww, don’t say that,” Kazumi said.

“Anyway. We’ve heard enough about my failing love life. Let’s talk about yours.”

“I’ll pass,” Kazumi mimicked Kazuma’s half grin, parking before a bakery titled Yoi Yume.

“I think this one’s open,” Kazumi slid from the driver’s seat. Kazuma did the same. They looped arms.

“Not fair,” Kazuma pouted as they entered the bakery, “I told you about me.”

“Promise not to tease me and I’ll tell you,” Kazumi said as they approached the front counter.

“I’ll do my best,” Kazuma leaned, for a moment, on his shoulder, and peered up at him.

... ... 

“Wait, so you were in love with Branch Manager Enishi?” Kazuma asked. The world was quiet around them, cars cruising down streets, stray cats knocking over a trash can or two. The sky hovered dark and soft above them, and they walked, abreast one another, past the small stores and venders that had yet to close for the evening. Kazumi had gotten goma dango and Kazuma had chose chocolate and banana mushipan. They had decided to perambulate the nearby shopping center as opposed to eating in the car as they originally planned.

“Former branch manager Enishi,” Kazumi stared at his shoes.

“I didn’t think he was your type,” Kazuma said, “The charming dark knight?”

“Oh, is that what he is?” Kazumi raised his chin, “I just thought he was a socially impaired cinnamon roll.”

“Like you?” Kazuma elbowed him, mouth full of chocolate mushipan.

“Is that what I am?” Kazumi bit into his dango.

“Well,” Kazuma propped his chin on his hand, “Maybe a socially impaired smol bean.”

“Is there a difference?” Kazumi asked.

“Yeah,” Kazuma said, “But back on track. What stopped you from asking him out?”

“I mean, there was Alcaraz,” Kazumi mumbled, “He’s so charismatic and cheerful, the extrovert to Enishi’s introvert. I can’t even compare.”

“That’s a subjective opinion,” Kazuma said.

“And besides,” Kazumi looked up at a glittery store sign they were passing under, “Being in a relationship with him would just make me feel bad. He’s so pretty.”

“You are too,” Kazuma said.

“I don’t think so,” Kazumi shook his head, “And he’s **beautiful.** ”

“He _is_ one of the most beautiful guys I’ve ever seen,” Kazuma drew a hand behind his head, “And that’s saying a lot when you live in a world where Kanzaki exists.”

“Oh? You like Kanzaki’s appearance?” Kazumi asked,

“Don’t care what anybody says, the man is hot.”

Kazumi giggled, “You’re attractive too Kazuma.”

“You clearly need glasses. Maybe that’s why you can’t see your own beauty.”

A halt in Kazumi’s gracious gait. His eyes embiggened, lips once more apart.

Kazuma stopped beside him and laced his fingers through his, “Well it’s true. You have a lot of trouble seeing how great you are. Jaime might tire Enishi out. I think Enishi would like a quiet comfortable thing like you. Assuming their not together, you should go for it if you ever get confident enough.” He dragged him along. Kazumi was silent, even as they discarded their trash and headed back to the bakery parking lot.

“Hey Kazuma?” he asked as his car came into view.

“Uh huh?” Kazuma slurred, Sleepy from the food.

“You need glasses as well,” Kazumi said. Kazuma burst into laughter, tossing a bunch of meaningful and mirthful looks at Kazumi in between fits of doubling over. “I know,” he wheezed, clutching hard to his stomach. He drew in a deep breath. “I know,” he said again, firmer, more clear. And he blinked, “We both do.”

“Oh well,” Kazumi was beaming as he set a hand on Kazuma’s back. “At least I have you right?” he pulled him into a tight embrace.

“We’ve got a lot to figure out,” Kazuma spoke into the shoulder of Kazumi’s blazer, “But we’re a lot better off now than what we were at the Onimaru house, even if we are both hopelessly single with shitty self-esteem issues.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Kazumi ran his hand up and down Kazuma’s back, nestling his chin in fluffy, dark sapphire hair. The night whispered around them. Kazumi relished this moment in his brother’s arms. For once he wasn’t tense, wasn’t nervous, and he had the leisure to only think of himself, Kazuma, and the late breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Take good care of yourselves and the ones you love. Stay safe, stay positive! :)


End file.
